Love
by Gipdac
Summary: The first M-Rated Bolt fanfic. Major Bolt x Mittens. Chapter 8 up and finally complete! :
1. Chapter 1

**Love**

Love is you

You and me

Love is know-ow-ing

We can be

-John Lennon, Love

Bolt rolled over in his bed, trying to sleep. Playing fetch all day with Penny really wore him out. Well, actually it wore _Penny_ out, but since she was his human, he could feel her energy, and the lack of it made _him_ tired, too. He tried to sleep, but he realized after a while that it was no use: no matter how hard he tried to sleep, he was still wide awake.

_I need someone to play with...I know, maybe Mittens will play with me!_

Suddenly filled with energy, Bolt jumped up and ran off to find his friend...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bolt ran through the house, now nervous. He'd looked everywhere for Mittens, even called for her, but he couldn't find her. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, ready to explode out of his chest.

_What if something bad's happened to her? Oh, god...What if she's in trouble!?_

He couldn't take it anymore; he had to find her!

"Mittens!? Where are yo-"

Bolt was cut off mid-sentence as he heard something. His ears perked up, and he heard it again. It sounded like...Crying. He quickly followed it, tracing it to Penny's room.

_I could've sworn I looked in here...Under the bed!_

Bolt poked his head under the bed, and sure enough, Mittens was there...Crying. Bolt crawled under there, and gently shook her. She looked up at him, the fur on her face matted down by her tears. Bolt felt his heart sink by just looking at her.

"Mittens...What's wrong?"

"...It's nothing, Bolt; you wouldn't understand."

"...Try me."

Bolt gently put his arm around her, holding her up against him. She sighed sadly, obviously trying to stop herself from crying again.

"...Th-...This home is wonderful...You and Penny...You're both wonderful. You took me in with-...With open arms, I-...I don't deserve this..."

Bolt stared at her sadly, then rested his head against hers, trying to comfort her.

"That's not true, Mittens; you're one of the best cats I know. Well, you're the _only_ cat I know...Or like, but you know what I mean. You're my best friend, Mittens...I know you, and you deserve every bit of this new life."

Mittens looked up at him with her bright-green eyes, and for the first time since she'd been crying, she smiled.

"Thank you, Bolt...I feel a lot better now."

She softly rubbed up against him, purring as she did so. Bolt felt his heart pounding, but...It wasn't like before when he was worried about her. Now...It was more of a good pounding...He kind of liked it. He rubbed against her in return, and heard her purring grow louder. Suddenly, he felt something against his face. She was rubbing her muzzle against his. He sighed softly, rubbing his in return. Then, he felt something wet...She was gently licking his face. He instantly returned it, licking his huge tongue across her face. They both stopped, and stared at each other. Mittens gulped.

"...Bolt?"

"...Yeah?"

"...I love you."

"...I love you too, Mittens."

The two of them smiled lovingly at each other, and rubbed their muzzles against each others' again. Mittens rubbed up against him, trying to get as close as she possibly could without him noticing. He noticed. Grinning, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her up against him. she grinned at him seductively.

"...Just what are you thinking?"

"...About something fun."

"...Fine, but we'd better not get caught. It'd be pretty awkward if we do."

His grin grew larger.

"Well, we'll just have to worry about it when it comes to that."

With that said, they rolled over to where Mittens was lying on top of Bolt. They both grinned at each other.

"I've never done it with a dog before, let alone _thought_ about it."

"Well, same here with cats. I guess there's a first time for everything, huh?"

"...You're not too _wild_, are you?"

"Now Mittens...Have I ever lead you astray?"

She stared blandly at him.

"Must I remind you of when you were looking for the 'green-eyed man'?"

"No...Well, fine...I have. But not intentionally!"

"You were completely serious, Bolt."

"...Fine, I was. But-...Ah, forget it. Ready?"

She sighed.

"Bolt, I've been 'around the block' quite a few times. I know what to expect."

"...Oh..."

"What?"

"It's just...You're my first 'mate'..."

Mittens stared at him, surprised.

"...I'm your first?"

"...Yeah."

"...So that's why you're so nervous."

"...Kinda."

"...Bolt, come on...I'll always love you no matter what."

He looked up at her.

"Really?"

"Really."

"...Okay. I love you, Mittens."

"I love you too, Bolt."

With that said, Bolt slowly pushed himself into her, making them both gasp. Mittens was surprised; he was a lot bigger than he looked. Bolt pushed himself all the way in, and then pulled himself back out. He pushed back in again, this time moving faster and with more rhythym. They both began to moan loudly as Bolt started to, at first push into, and then start to ram into her over and over again. After only about a minute they were both close to climaxes, and with loud moans they both came at the same time. The two of them looked at each other lovingly, and Mittnes sighed.

"...You know things will never be the same between us, right?"

Bolt grinned.

"I know...I think we'll be better than before."

Mittens smiled.

"I do too, Bolt...I do, too."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Note: I was originally going to make this a oneshot (you can kind of tell too), but I've gotten new ideas to add on more chapters and make this into a huge, complicated story (aren't those fun?). Anyway, please read and review, but no flames, please! :)

I'll be updating soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Any celebrities presented in this chapter are used in a purely fictitious manner.

Danny the Terrier, and his owner Natasha, are my OCs. They're pretty much the only characters in this fanfic that I actually own.

**Chapter Two**

I close my eyes

And all I see is you

I close my eyes

I try to sleep, I can't forget you

-Simple Plan, I'd Do Anything

Mittens yawned, and slowly opened her eyes. The big white dog, now her lover, was asleep next to her, his arms around her. She smiled sweetly, and gently shook him awake. He only snored slightly in response. She sighed, and slowly lifted his arms off of her. She got up, and slowly tiptoed out of the room, leaving him sleeping soundly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bolt opened his eyes, and suddenly felt cold. Mittens was gone. He quickly got up, looking for his lover.

"Mittens?"

No reply.

"Mittens?"

He walked out of the room, and walked down the hallway. He sighed when he saw Mittens drinking some milk out of her bowl, and she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello there, sleepyhead...I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

He smiled in return.

"How long was I out?"

"About four hours; you were really tired."

"Four hours? Wow...I _was_ tired."

Mittens grinned, walked over, and rubbed up against him, purring.

"Actually...I think you were just so content cuddling with me..."

Bolt grinned.

"...Or maybe you merely bored me..."

Mittens smirked.

"Please...(She pointed her paws at herself)...Who could get bored of this?"

Bolt gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her up against him.

"...Good point."

She rubbed her body up against his, and he grinned as he figured out what she was thinking. She smiled seductively.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"...Perhaps..."

"Why don't you show me some of those 'super powers'?"

The two of them grinned and cuddled together as they made love again...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bolt was in the backyard burying bones, when he heard a voice.

"Hey, Bolt!"

He looked up, and saw the neighbors' dog, Danny, grinning at him over the fence. Danny was a small, white terrier. Bolt smiled.

"What's up, Danny? Wait...How are you-"

"Garbage cans, Bolt; they make great stepping stools!"

"Ah, of course."

Bolt liked Danny; he was hilarious. A lot of other dogs were creeped out by him because he was gay, but Bolt, honestly, didn't care. Danny jumped over the fence, landing on his feet, and walked over to Bolt.

"Did you hear about the Glam Party tonight?"

"No...What's that?"

"It's where all the famous female celebrities dress up and go to this huge party. Everyone's gonna be there!"

"Sounds like fun; I wish I could go..."

"That's the best part! People can bring their pets!"

Bolt felt a huge grin spread across his face. He just had to get Penny to take him and Mittens!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Authors' Note: I was originally going to have tons of celebrities in this chapter, but I've decided to save them for the next chapter. I'm sorry this chapter's so short, but I'm _exhausted..._I hope you enjoyed it, though!

Please R&R! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Any celebrities presented in this chapter are used in a purely fictitious manner.

And once again, Danny the Terrier and his owner Natasha are my OCs.

**Chapter Three**

Something in the way she moves

Attracts me like no other lover

Something in the way she woos me

I don't want to leave her now

You know I believe in how

-The Beatles, Something

Bolt almost started jumping up and down out of excitement. He wanted to go to that party! Then, his ears drooped...How was he going to be able to tell Penny to take him and Mittens? Danny looked at him, concerned.

"Bolt...What's wrong?"

"How am I going to convince Penny to take Mittens and me?"

Danny grinned.

"Relax...Natasha's going to ask Penny in about an hour if she wants to go..._And_ if she wants to take you and Mittens."

Bolt smiled happily, and pulled Danny into a hug.

"Oh, thank you so much, Danny!"

Danny put his arms around Bolt, and sighed.

"Oh, yeah...I like this..."

Bolt pushed him away, startled. Danny only grinned at him.

"Gotcha."

Bolt grinned too, and the two of them started laughing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bolt, Mittens, and Penny walked through the Glam Party, excited about seeing all the guests. Natasha and Danny were with them, grinning excitedly. They saw all kinds of celebrites: Kat von D, Jessica Alba, the Olson Twins, Miley Cyrus, and tons of other famous female celebrities. Surprisingly though, they were the only pets there. Bolt smiled at Mittens.

"Having fun?"

"Bolt, you know me...I don't like being around huge crowds; I am having fun, though, because I'm with you."

Bolt's smile grew wider, and they hugged, rubbing their muzzles against each others'. Mittens purred lightly, but then they were both snapped out of the moment when Danny shouted out.

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S JEFFREE STAR!!!"

Bolt cocked his head to one side, confused.

"Who?"

Danny turned to him, eyes wide. He was more excited than Bolt had ever remembered seeing him.

"You don't know who Jeffree Star is!?"

"...No. Should I?"

Almost instantly, Danny settled down.

"Oh...Yeah, I guess you wouldn't really know or care who he is. Look at that guy over there."

Danny pointed to in a direction, and Bolt looked, but didn't see any guy.

"All I see is a red-haired woman with tons of makeup on."

"...That's Jefree Star, Bolt."

Bolt's eyes widened in shock. He'd honestly thought that was a woman.

(For those who don't know Jeffree Star, here's his MySpace: .com/jeffreestar)

"That's a guy?"

"Yeah; he's a transgender singer...And he's gorgeous!"

Bolt shook his head...Having known Danny for so long, he wasn't surprised to here anything anymore. Mittens looked confused, and pushed Bolt out of the way.

"Let me see...Yep, that's a guy."

Bolt stared at her, surprised.

"How could you tell so easily?"

"He has an adam's apple, Bolt."

"He does...Oh, yeah; he does."

Danny started jumping up and dog, pulling on Natasha's leash toward him.

"WE HAVE TO GO SEE HIM!!!"

He dragged Natasha toward him, and Bolt and Mittens looked at each other, sighed, and decided to take Penny to go meet him, too...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Note: Sorry for this weird chapter; I just got back from California visiting my cousin Jennifer, and while we were at a party, Jeffree Star showed up. This is basically the idea of her pulling (dragging) me over to meet him when I'd never even heard of him. Turns out he's pretty cool, and I love his music. This fanfic isn't going to be all about meeting Jeffree Star; I just thought this would be an interesting short side-story.

Please R&R! I'll be updating soon! Oh, and no flames, please! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I'm the one who wants to be with you

Deep inside I hope you feel it too

Waited on a line of greens and blues

Just to be the next to be with you

-Mr. Big, To Be With You

Bolt and Mittens sighed as Penny carried through the door and sat them down on the couch. They were _exhausted_. Danny had dragged them to meet Jeffree Star, and, for some reason, he'd thought they were cool and hung out with them. Bolt looked over at the clock. It was 12:00 AM. He looked over at Mittens.

"I don't know about you...But I'm freakin' tired."

"Same here."

"...I had fun, though."

Mittens smiled.

"Yeah...I did, too."

"So...What now?"

Mittens looked at him like he nuts.

"What do you mean _what now_? I'm exhausted!"

"I know...I am, too. But, at the same I'm still wide-awake. Does that make any sense?"

"No."

Bolt sighed, and smiled.

"Oh, well...Wanna go to sleep?"

Mittens smiled.

"Sounds like fun."

Mittens cuddled over to Bolt, and he put his arms around her, holding her up against him. The two of them sighed contently, and both drifted off to sleep...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bolt opened his eyes, and looked at the black ball of fur in front of him. He smiled sweetly at Mittens, who was still asleep. He sighed, and let himself get lost in thought.

_Oh god, I love her so much...I can't believe I'd ever feel this way for a cat, but I do. Is it wrong? No...At least I don't think so, and Mittens doesn't, either..._

Bolt snapped out of thought when he felt movement in front of him. Mittens yawned, and opened her eyes. She smiled at Bolt, who was still smiling. She chuckled.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing...Just that you're so adorable."

She rolled her eyes.

"You aren't going to go all lovey-dovey on me, are you?"

Bolt grinned.

"Come on...You know you love it."

"...Fine, I do."

"Wanna get up?"

"...Nah; I'm fine just lying here."

Bolt smiled.

"Me, too."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When the two of them finally _did_ get up, it was around 2:00 PM. The two of them walked into the living room, where Rhino was busy (well, not _busy_) watching some TV show that neither of them had heard of...As always. Mittens looked up at Rhino on the couch, who still hadn't noticed that either of them had come into the room. She grinned, and looked at Bolt.

"Hey, Bolt...I'm kinda bored. Wanna have some fun?"

Bolt looked at her, confused.

"With Rhino in the room?"

Mittens rolled her eyes.

"No, Bolt...I meant having fun with Rhino."

Bolt's look changed from confusion to disgust.

"Mittens, that's _sick!_"

Her jaw dropped, and she shook her head.

"_No_, Bolt...I meant-...You know what? Just follow my lead."

Mittens jumped up onto the couch, and rested her paw on top of his excercise ball. He finally acknowledged her presence, and looked up.

"What's up, cat?"

"Nothin' much...Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

Mittens grinned widely, revealing a huge cheshire grin.

"THIS!!!"

With a swat of her paw, Rhino rolled off the couch and onto th floor. Mittens jumped down, and began to spin him like a basketball. She turned to Bolt, still spinning Rhino, and grinned.

"Wanna spin?"

A mischievious grin grew across Bolt's face.

"Sounds like fun."

Bolt walked over, and together with Mittens, started to spin Rhino as fast as they could...All the while with Rhino shouting out for help.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Note: Sorry for this fanfic so far...I know it's been weird. It's like "Seinfeld"; it hasn't had a single storyline yet. But, I've finally come up with one, and I'm going to start creating a story in the upcoming chapters. The conflict shall arrive.

Please R&R! I'll be updating soon! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Three new characters, Josh the Parrot, Valeri the American White Shepard, John the Cat, are my new OCs. Them, along with Danny, are pretty much the only things I own in this story. Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 5**

Isn't it a pity

Now, isn't it a shame

How we break each others' hearts

And cause each other pain

How we take each others' love

-George Harrison, Isn't It A Pity (Version 1)

Bolt woke up, and looked over at the clock. 8:45 AM. He rolled over, and sighed. Mittens was still asleep.

_No reason to wake her up..._

He got up, stretching, and walked out the back doggy-door...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bolt sat on the back porch, watching the sunrise. He smiled, and then heard someone jump over his fence. He looked over, and saw Danny running towards him excitedly. Seeing young Danny grin made Bolt excited, too.

"What is it, Danny?"

"Guess what...I'm throwing a party tonight!"

Bolt stared at him, puzzled.

"Um...How exactly do you plan to do that?"

"Simple. Natasha and her mom are going out for dinner with friends for a few hours. When they leave, I secretly unlock the front door, and everyone who's invited can sneak in!"

"Sounds good...But how are you going to unlock the front door?"

Danny's grin faded to an expression of deep thought. He stood there for about a minute, and Bolt just sat back, waiting patiently. Finally, Danny snapped out of thought, grinning.

"Hey, Bolt...Can I borrow Rhino?"

"Rhino?"

"Yeah; he can unlock the door when Natasha and her mom leave."

Bolt grinned.

"Sounds like a plan. Mittens and I'll sneak out...Around what time should we?"

"Can you sneak out around 8:00 tonight?"

"Sure. Penny's going over to a friend's house, and her mom's probably going to be asleep by then. We'll be there."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bolt and Mittens grinned as Rhino opened the front door for them, and they walked in. The house was full of pets: dogs, cats, and even a parrot on the couch. Danny walked up to them, beaming.

"So...What do you guys think?"

Mittens smiled.

"I think it looks like we're going to have tons of fun."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At least, that's what they thought. Bolt was lying on the couch, listening to the parrot, Josh, telling him about how he'd travelled the whole world at least twice with his owner. Mittens was across the room, talking with some former alley cats about how they all loved their new homes. Bolt glared as a male cat walked over and started hitting on her, and got even angrier with she started talking with him and laughing. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he just couldn't help it...He was jealous.

_Who does that guy think he is, hitting on Mittens like that...And what's _she_ thinking, play-flirting back with him..._

Suddenly, a young, female American White Shepard jumped up onto the couch next to him, smiling. He smiled back, but was more focused on Mittens. She was obviously trying to get his attention, though, so she started talking.

"Hi; I'm Valeri. What's your name?"

"Bolt. Nice to meet you."

The whole time he talked, he didn't stop staring at Mittens. Valeri noticed, too. She followed his gaze, and noticed that he was staring at Mittens. She frowned.

"Who're you staring at?"

"My girlfriend, Mittens. She's the black cat over there."

Valeri stared at him, half-shocked and half-confused.

"Your girlfriend's that cat?"

"Yeah. It's surprising, I know. But, we love each other, and that's all that matters."

"...You don't like that John's hitting on her, do you?"

"John?"

"That big male cat. He does that with every female cat he sees."

"...Bastard..."

She chuckled.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"...Yes. Is it obvious?"

"Oh, yeah."

"...Oh, well."

All of a sudden, Valeri's solemn look grew into a mischievious grin.

"...Wanna get back at her?"

Bolt turned to her, puzzled.

"What?"

"Do you wanna get back at her?"

"...How?"

"Oh, I don't know...We could have sex."

Bolt's eyes widened.

"What!?"

"We could have sex, and then Mittens would be so jealous that she would never play-flirt with anyone ever again."

"...I don't know..."

"Come on...It'll be fine. What could happen?"

"...Okay."

She grinned seductively.

"Follow me."

She led Bolt off into a dark corner of the bedroom, which was surprisingly empty, and all of a sudden knocked him onto his back. She climbed on top of him, and grinned.

"I think we're going to have some fun tonight..."

Bolt was about to object, but something in his mind stopped him. He flipped them over, holding Valeri down to the floor, and quickly began to ram himself into her entrance. She moaned loudly as they did it, literally, doggy-style for the next hour...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Note: Yep...Bolt, out of idiotic jealousy, just cheated on Mittens. What's going to happen next? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!

Please R&R! I'll be updating soon! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Chapter 6**

I didn't mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

Oh well I didn't want to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy

-John Lennon, Jealous Guy

Bolt stared at the wall in in front of him. Valeri was lying next to him, breathing heavily from just having done it for the third time. Bolt's stare looked blank, but in reality he was deep in thought. He'd just cheated on his girlfriend, and no matter how many times he was trying to deny it, he knew that he'd just fucked up big time. Valeri grinned seductively at him.

"So...Did you enjoy that?"

"You said that this was only supposed to be about making Mittens jealous."

"Yeah...But that doesn't mean you couldn't enjoy it, either."

"...I hate you."

She gave him an innocent, pouting look, pressing her bottom lip out a little. Her look vanished, however, when Bolt gave her a glare that said he would love to kill her.

"...Bolt, look-"

He got up, sighing sadly. He turned to her and growled.

"...If I ever see you again, I'll kill you."

With that said, he turned away and walked out of the room...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bolt walked toward the front door, which was closed. He turned around and saw Rhino asleep on the TV set and Mittens still talking with some of her new cat friends. He felt an emptiness in his heart, and he knew that he had to get home soon. He could never forgive himself...He just hoped Mittens could. He sighed sadly, and then walked over to her. He gently tapped her shoulder, and she turned to him, surprised.

"Bolt...Where have you been? I haven't seen you for almost an hour!"

"Mittens, I have to tell you something...I think we should leave first, though."

She cocked her head, puzzled. She knew him, though; she knew something was tearing him apart inside. She turned to her friends and told them she had to go. Bolt called to Mittens, telling him it was time to go, and he opened the front door for them...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bolt and Mittens sat down on the couch, both silent. Rhino had gone to bed about ten minutes ago, and Bolt was desperate to tell her about the affair. Mittens stared at him, worried.

"Bolt...What is it? Please tell me."

"I-...I fucked up, Mittens."

"...What are you talking about?"

"...I saw you...And Jake...Talking and I-...I fucked up."

Mittens eyes began to widen as she was starting to understand what her lover was trying to tell her.

"...Bolt, do you mean you..."

"Mittens, I-...I cheated on you!"

Mittens stared at him, shocked, and then Bolt saw tears begin to swell up in her eyes and drip down her cheeks. She turned away from him.

"Bolt...How could you?"

"Mittens, I'm sorry, I-"

"Just-...Just leave me alone, Bolt. I need to be alone now."

"Mittens...I'm sorry."

"...Bolt, just leave me alone...Please."

Bolt tried to comfort her, but stopped himself. All she wanted was to be alone, and since he'd already fucked up, he wasn't going to make it any worse. He hung his head, ears, and tail all down in shame, and slowly walked away...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was having writers block on how to write this chapter. I know, I know...Bolt really did fuck up his relationship with Mittens. But, I'm not really sure on how to continue. Which should I do: should Mittens not forgive Bolt and them break up, or should she somehow forgive Bolt for what he did? Please vote for which one you think should happen next in your reviews!

Please R&R (and vote)! I'll be updating soon! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

No one ever told me when

I was alone

They just thought I'd know better

Better

-Guns N' Roses, Better

Bolt sat down on the back porch, staring at the stars. Normally, he couldn't see the stars from all the pollution in the air, but for some reason, he could see them tonight. He stared at them intensely. They were like thousands of little fireflies that, no matter how high you jumped or how hard you tried, they always managed to stay out of your reach. He shook his head...That was deep, even for him...

_I can't believe I fucked up with Mittens...Oh god, I love her so much...I can't believe I listened to that bitch Valeri and actually agreed to sleep with her. I hope Mittens can forgive me..._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mittens sighed to herself, and felt something in her eye. She rubbed it with her paw, and then stopped. There were dried tear stains on her face. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying. She sighed again and sat on the front porch.

_How could he do that to me? I LOVED HIM!!! Wait...Why did I say 'loved'? I still love him, don't I? Of course I do; I'm just pissed off, is all._

She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts straightened out.

_I can't believe he'd do that to me; I never would have nor never would do that to him...Should I forgive him? Should I-_

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Mittens?"

She turned around; it was Danny. She sighed, and turned back around. Danny walked over in front of her, concerned.

"What's wrong? Were you crying?"

"...Yeah. Yeah, I was."

"What's wrong?"

"...Bolt cheated on me at your party earlier."

Danny's ears drooped.

"So that's why you all left earlier in such a hurry. I wanted to make sure you were okay...I guess not, huh?"

Mittens started crying again, and Danny walked over, putting his paw around her and trying to comfort her. She looked at him sadly.

"I don't know what to do, Danny. He says he's sorry, but can I really just forgive him like that?"

"...Honestly, Mittens...I think that's up to you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bolt continued to stare at the stars, when he heard something that sounded like the pitter-patter of tiny feet behind him. He turned around, and saw Rhino staring up at him.

"I heard what happened, Bolt."

"How?"

"Well, Danny left the party a little bit ago, and as soon as he left Valeri started bragging about how she'd 'gone wild' on you."

Bolt shook his head, furious.

"...That bitch..."

"You know it's partially you're fault too, Bolt."

Bolt looked down at Rhino, surprised. Ever since he'd known him, he'd never blamed Bolt for anything. But, he was right.

"...You're right; I guess I really fucked up, huh?"

"...Yeah."

"...Rhino, what do I do?"

"...Honestly, I think all that you can do is tell Mittens how sorry you are. If she loves you as much as I think she does, then she'll probably forgive you. The choice is really up to her, though."

"...I can't believe I even thought about cheating on Mittens..."

Rhino smiled.

"Bolt, everyone messes up. Even as badly as you did."

Bolt did a half-glare, half-smile at Rhino. He was right...All he could do now is hope that Mittens would forgive him...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've been very busy. My girlfriend dumped me, so I've been in a bit of a depression. But, I'm finally better, and am ready to finish this fanfic!

Please R&R! I'll be updating soon! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

And it might not be wise

I'd still have to try

With all the love I have inside

I can't deny

-Guns N' Roses, This I Love

Mittens and Danny turned around; Bolt and Rhino were walking up to them. Danny grinned, and tiptoed over to Rhino.

"Let's let them settle this on their own."

"Sounds good to me."

With that said, Rhino and Danny walked off, leaving Bolt and Mittens staring at each other. Bolt gulped.

"Mi-...Mittens?"

"...Yeah, Bolt?"

Tears filled up in Bolt's eyes, and he started crying.

"...I'm sorry I'm so sorry..."

Mittens put her arm around Bolt, holding him up against her. She sighed.

"I know, Bolt...I know."

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Mittens please forgive me please..."

"...Why did you cheat on me?"

"I was so jealous of you talking to that cat I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I was an idiot I'm so sorry please forgive me..."

Mittens sighed.

"...I do, Bolt...I'm still hurt, though."

Bolt sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I promise I'll never do it again and I'll make it up to you I promise I'm so sorry."

Mittens stared at him, deep in thought, and then grinned.

"Actually, Bolt...I do have an idea of how you can make it up...And I'm going to help."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Valeri grinned as she danced to a song at the party (yes, it was still going on), and walked over to a young German Shephard, flirting with him. He rolled his eyes, and walked away from her, not interested. She shook her head.

_How can anyone resist me? That little bastard._

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey, Valeri."

She turned around, and grinned. It was Bolt.

"Hey, Bolty...Want some more?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about earlier...I was really stupid."

"It's okay...Come with me and we'll have some more fun."

Bolt grinned.

"Sounds good."

Valeri led Bolt back to the bed room, and turned on the light. Suddenly, her eyes widened in surprise. Mittens was standing on the bed, holding a rope. Mittens grinned at her.

"Surprise!"

Valeri was about to ask what she was talking about when a bucket of sewer sludge fell on her, covering her in grimey, disgusting sludge. She screamed.

"MY FUR!!! MY BEAUTIFUL FUR!!!"

Bolt grinned at her.

"Hey, Valeri...If you think that's bad, I've got news for you: you're live on PetSpace!"

Valeri's eyes widened in horror, and she screamed again.

"ALL MY FANS ARE ON THERE!!!"

"Exactly."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

Bolt's grin grew even wider.

"Easy."

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!"

"Really? I don't think so. Do you Mittens?"

Mittens had a grin just as wide as Bolt's.

"Nope."

"Let's go."

"Sounds good to me, Bolt."

Mittens jumped off the bed, and walked over to Bolt. She stopped next to Valeri.

"I've got to hand it to you, Valeri...The sludge adds some class."

Valeri growled at her, and Mittens grinned as she and Bolt walked off back to their house...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Note: The fanfic's finally finished! I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Please R&R! :)


End file.
